User talk:Thipthep88
Welcome Hi, welcome to Vintage Sewing Patterns! Thanks for your edit to the Vogue 1939 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tarna (Talk) 19:40, July 31, 2011 How to add to wishlist Hi, You added your name to the wishlist - to make it highlighted, use the signature button as you did when leaving me a message. To set your email preferences, go to the little icon at the top right corner of the screen when on the wiki - it should say your user name with a little arrow pointing downward - and select "My preferences". You can set your email preferences in there. Hope this helps. Best regards, tarna 20:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Please read messages before leaving me more Hi, Please take a deep breath and read your messages before leaving me more. I think I answered your question on how to add your email - see previous message. It may take a while before someone contacts you by leaving a message on this page. The pattern may not be available for a long time, so you may want to check etsy, ebay, google, etc. in the meantime. Please also note that users may be located in all different time zones around the world, or are only checking occasionally, and you will not get an immediate answer most of the time. Best regards, --tarna 20:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Um - Sorry... Hello Vanessa, Sorry - I can barely make sense of your last question. I think you need to take a step back and read general wiki help pages. I am just an admin (volunteer user) of this wiki, and glad to help, but cannot really tutor on all aspects. Take a look at your preferences (as described in my earlier message), and go from there as far as setting up your email preferences, then SIGN in the wishlist section of the pattern page. Good luck, --tarna 20:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I am not mad - just getting a little exasperated. I will change the link on the pattern page for you. tarna 21:01, July 31, 2011 (UTC) It is not a good idea to leave an email address in the open (due to some nasty people out there in the internet world), but I would not say it is not "allowed". If you set it up correctly, you should receive an email every time someone makes a change to your talk page, which is how you will get notified. To see the format for a link to your user page, click on the "Source" button on the pattern page. You can copy the format. Best regards, --tarna 21:32, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: your latest addition and other notes Hi again, I got your message and need to impart some more information: - You moved your wishlist link up above another, earlier addition. We have few rules here, but one of them is to be polite. When there is a list, please add your link to the bottom, no matter how great your desire to be contacted. - Another rule is: patterns ought to be 25 years or older to be considered Vintage on this wiki. Right now that means 1986 or older. While we do not delete later 1980s patterns, no 1990s patterns are accepted at this time, and will be deleted, OOP or not. - You added your pattern picture for Vogue 2396 to an existing listing. Another user already removed your addition upon noticing the error (1990s pattern, not the pattern on the existing page, etc.). When a listing with a pattern from a different era/decade already exists, and you want to add a new one, you need to enter a NEW record, and add a space and capital letter, starting with A to the title. Here is a link to our About page, explaining some of this: http://vintagepatterns.wikia.com/wiki/Vintage_Sewing_Patterns:About I hope this helps. Best regards, --tarna 07:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi again, Received your latest message. We all understand that it may be a little difficult to use a new site at first, which is why we try to explain things and tell you about rules you may not have known about. Really, just take a look around, see how things are done, and learn before making more additions or changes. I am certain you can get there, just take a step back and observe. On that Vogue pattern - the way to find out the date is to look at the back of the pattern envelope. The date would be in very small print at the edge of the back on one side. If you do not own that pattern, you need to ask whoever took the picture for permission to upload it here, unless they are already on the list of pattern sellers participating on this site (you can see that list on the Main Page, which you can access by clicking on the Vintage Patterns Wiki logo). Best regards, --tarna 15:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Vogue 2396 Just thought you wanted to know about this: I found information on the "Audrey Hepburn" pattern in a blog post online: http://fabaudrey.blogspot.com/2007/10/audrey-hepburn-sewing-patterns-fall.html The entry is at the bottom of the page, at the end of the post. It says the pattern was released in 2000, and is extremely hard to find... Hope this helps, --tarna 15:55, August 1, 2011 (UTC)